


It's You

by stuckysleftarms



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckysleftarms/pseuds/stuckysleftarms
Summary: After Loki’s latest stunt on Midgard, he was given two options: imprisonment on Asgard, or “house arrest” at the Sanctum with another sorcerer. Naturally, he chose the latter. And on his first day at the Sanctum, he knew he made the right decision.





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I wrote a while ago and am just posting now. My writing has improved a lot since I wrote this (at least I hope) but I'm just putting it here to hold onto.
> 
> And because this world can use a lot more Strangefrost. 
> 
> Anyways, I didn't edit this since I wrote it and I am now posting it, so I'm sorry if it's a bit of a mess.

After Loki’s latest stunt on Midgard, he was given two options: imprisonment on Asgard, or “house arrest” at the Sanctum with another sorcerer. Naturally, he chose the latter. And on his first day at the Sanctum, he knew he made the right decision.

Thor had escorted him there, big hands holding onto his smaller frame, almost like if he let go Loki would disappear into thin air. The younger rolled his eyes and wriggled out of his brother’s grasp, shooting him a sharp glare. Thor sighed and frowned, clearly tired of his brother’s constant defiance. He knocked on the door once, sound crisp and faltering against the wind. Loki watched with bored eyes, arms crossed. The door opened immediately, swinging inward and exposing the inside to both brothers. Though oddly enough, there seemed to be no one there.

There were the steps, wide-set and looming in the middle of the room. There were also the other doors, leading to who-knows-where. And most interestingly, at least to Loki, the spell-books and relics that seemed so casually placed. It was almost as if they weren’t so important, like here they were merely any other household items.

Thor immediately went waddling over the table displaying said items, toying with them and calling for “Doctor Strange”. Loki, however, wasn’t having it. He walked over to the corner of the room and sat in a single sofa, awaiting his sentence.

A gust of wind, the sound of fabric whirling through the air, and Loki looked up, only to lock eyes with his captor.

“I am Doctor Stephen Strange, and I was told that you are a threat to this realm.” The man was shorter than Loki, though had a cloak that made him appear taller than he truly was. His hair was messy, some falling onto his forehead that topped piercing blue eyes and cheekbones that could cut diamonds.

Loki narrowed his eyes, not the least bit intimidated. “And perhaps whoever told you that was correct.”

Thor, on the other side of the room, didn’t seem too concerned with introductions. He was perfectly happy watching, hoping his brother got along with the man he would have to spend so much time with.

Stephen laughed under his breath, the sound continuing into his words, “Yes, I’m sure they were.”

Both sorcerers eyed each-other, trying to see who would break first. Each wanted to be tougher than the other. To Thor, the egos in the room were suffocating. It was as if just their presences took up the entire space.

Stephen broke and looked over to Thor, giving him a small wave and rushed greetings that soon turned into goodbyes as his brother was walking out of the door. He promised to visit Loki every week, to which Loki responded with a roll of his eyes.

The sorcerer cleared his throat, turning his attention back to the god. “I’ll show you to your room.”

Before Loki even had time to protest, his surroundings changed. He felt himself jolt, the sudden movement making him falter and lean onto the wall for support. He gasped, “What did you-“

“Your room.” Stephen gestured to the area. It was smaller than his room on Asgard, with the only sources of light being small vent-like windows on each wall. The walls themselves were dark toned brick and smooth rock. As for the actual interior, the bed was a small double with red sheets. It looked rickety and worn.

Loki groaned. “You can’t actually expect me to stay here.”

“Why? It doesn’t suit the princess?” The corner of Stephen’s mouth came up into a dangerously smug smirk, taunting the Asgardian prince.

Another groan and a roll of his eyes. “I am a god, your Midgardian insults do not phase me.” He took a breath and gave Stephen a cold stare, “Besides, I am indifferent to the concept of gender.”

Stephen only nodded, walking back to the door and giving one last wave to the god of mischief before exiting. He wasn’t scared; he wasn’t even phased by Loki’s presence.

Maybe that’s why Loki liked him so much.

For weeks it was like that, Loki wandering around aimlessly and Stephen pretending he didn’t exist. But the God of Mischief wasn’t easy to ignore. Not when Stephen would wake up to freshly brewed tea, or when spells he had been working to translate the night before were sitting on his desk, completely translated. He would always chalk it up to Loki trying to get into his head, maybe even playing tricks. But for some reason, he couldn’t help but think that wasn’t the case.

One particular morning, upon waking up to both tea and a completed 50 page translation, he couldn’t take the games anymore. Going on like this would only be torture for the both of them. He snatched both the tea and the pages, marching eagerly to Loki’s room.

The door slammed open, wood splintering from the impact against the wall. “What is this?!” Stephen insisted forcefully, holding up the items in his hand.

Loki looked up from his book and blinked. “Tea and a spell.”

Stephen rolled his eyes, stepping closer to Loki and putting the items in his face. “Don’t be a smartass.”

“I am not, I only told the truth.” He shrugged and looked back down at his book, flipping a page. “You could always thank me.”

“Thank you?” he questioned, anger laced into both words.

“You’re welcome.”

The sorcerer groaned and dropped both the pages and the tea in his anger and confusion. The sound of the teacup shattering echoed in the room, the sound sharp like shattering glass. Tea spilled everywhere, brown liquid splattering across wood floor and staining the translation sheets. This only made Stephen more agitated, and he cried out.

Loki looked at him with the face of someone silently judging, though there was still confusion in his gaze. “Are you alright? Honestly, I don’t understand what I did to make you so upset.”

Stephen’s eyes widened and he waved his arms dramatically as he spoke. “You don’t understand what made me so upset? It’s you Loki! You make me so upset! So- pissed off!”

The god only blinked efficaciously, keeping a bored expression.

“That! That is what bothers me. The way you just act like you don’t care when you do! You care so much, don’t you?” You could practically see the steam coming off of him.

“Yes Stephen, I care. I care enough to make you tea every morning and help you with spells and daily chores. Is that what you wanted to hear?” Loki remained smug, though bits of annoyance were seeping through.

The doctor gritted his teeth, struggling to find words to say. Him and Loki only stared at one another, like two predators stalking their prey. Only they were both predators, and neither was too anxious to be the prey. Minutes of silent staring went by, and the tension in the room got so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Stephen broke first. “I’m sorry, I-“

“Shh.” Loki shook his head, raven hair flowing with him. “I’d rather not hear it.”

“But I-“ And before he knew what was happening, Loki’s cool lips were on his, and he was backed into a wall, falling into a passionate kiss. Just like that all of the tension melted away, turning into stolen touches and gentle caresses.

And that was all they both needed, the lone sorcerer and the stubborn god. They needed eachother, for strength, support, and yes- for love.


End file.
